


Unhinged Hope

by Vor_Haekkadi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Arguing, Basically a Danganronpa game with Fire Emblem characters, Danganronpa Trial, I made Hríd an ass I am so sorry, Just some threats, Lots of elements borrowed from DR2, Possible violence, Short Story, Swearing, These are the strangest tags I've made, but not actual violence?, secret reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vor_Haekkadi/pseuds/Vor_Haekkadi
Summary: The calm ones are sometimes the ones with the deepest and darkest secrets and desires.AKA A Fire Emblem inspired Danganronpa with some OOC characters. It's just over a short part of the trial.





	Unhinged Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came about from the Special Heroes (New Year's of Fire and Ice) video that came out recently…. Not realizing that Hríd doesn’t blab about peace like Nagito does with hope. Oof.
> 
> Anyway, this isn’t a full trial (or story). I just wanted to make my own version of Nagito’s trial convo but with Hríd, so spoilers for Danganronpa 2 I guess. 
> 
> Also, these titles were randomly picked, and I randomly picked who died.
> 
> Alfonse - Ultimate Swordmaster  
> Bruno - Ultimate Retainer  
> Hríd - Ultimate Paladin  
> Laegjarn - Ultimate Assassin  
> Eir - Ultimate Princess  
> "Kiran" - Ultimate ??? (Tactician)  
> Lucina - Ultimate Thief  
> Celica - Ultimate Priestess  
> Azura - Ultimate Songstress  
> Edelgard - Ultimate Valkyrie  
> Arvis - Ultimate Sage  
> Ike - Ultimate Mercenary  
> Ephriam - Ultimate Pegasus Knight  
> Hector - Ultimate Pirate  
> Eirika - Ultimate War Cleric

“So in order to obscure what they were doing, the killer adjusted the curtain slightly, blocking the view of the window,” Kiran says, looking at her Monopad as she read the “truth bullet” that had been discovered earlier when Celica had been found dead.

Kiran looked up and glanced around the trial room, eyeing everyone. “And I checked. It didn’t fall down by accident.”

“Since most of us were in the great hall, we didn’t realize that the curtain were suppose to be pulled back, so we were oblivious to Celica’s death when it occurred.” Ike adds as he jumps in. “It wasn’t till Kiran and I were investigating the halls that we noted that.”

“Tch,” a voice said, causing Ike to stop and move his head to find the source of the voice. His eyes landed on Hríd, who was obviously disgusted. 

“What is it?” Ike said, finding himself snapping and not particularly caring.

“Was that last line really necessary? It has nothing to do with our current predicament,” Hríd replied.

“IT DOES!” Ike shouted. “THE ROOMS ARE SUPPOSE TO BE A CERTAIN WAY-“

“Ike, calm down,” Azura interjects, effectively shutting the mercenary up.

Seeing this, Lucina steps in. “Ike does have a point, Hríd. He’s pointing out that this was mediated killing, meaning that they might have done other preparations… and be sloppy enough to leave behind more evidence.”

Hríd thinks this over and shrugs. “Huh… A valid point coming from a mercenary and an amnesiac..”

“WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?” Ike said, ready to smack Hríd right then and there. If it wasn’t for Arvis’s glare and MonoTiki’s smirk, he would have left his podium.

“Hey listen you ass,” Kiran growled. “Just because I can’t remember my name or talent doesn’t mean I’m helpless! Hell, Ike and I found half the clues here.”

“Yeah… You did, along with Ephraim,” Eir muttered quietly to Kiran. 

“You have done nothing but antagonized Ike, Ephraim, Hector, and myself this entire trial, Hríd,” Laegjarn notes with scorn. “What did we do to deserve that?”

“In their case, it’s because they’re hooligans,” Arvis notes with a click of his tongue.

“But… Ephraim is a Pegasus Knight,” Edelgard notes.

“HEY!” Ephraim hisses. “I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT!”

“Calm down before I punch you Ephraim,” Eirika muttered, though Ike was able to hear her.

“W-Wait… Did we really derail the discussion about Celica’s death to discuss why Hríd is an ass?” Alfonse questioned. “I… kind of don’t want to die…”

Seeing his discomfort, several of them shifted. Bruno tilted his head slightly. “MonoTiki, does this pertain to the case?”

“Maybe~” The young dragon laughed back.

Bruno scowled and moved his head slightly. “Alright then… Hríd, you have been an absolute hinderance to the trial. Explain yourself before we decide to break the rules to knock you out.”

“…” Hríd was silent at this, before he closes his eyes and sighs. “Ah… You are quite violent as well. How despicable…”

“What the hell are talking about?” Hector demands. “You are not answering our questions!”

“Why should I?”

Ike felt his heart stop at the absolute ice in Hríd’s voice. Forcing his eyes to move around, Ike noted how everyone seemed to be frozen… Including Bruno, whose eyes were now open.

Ike’s wandered back to Hríd, who had seemed to have lost it. His eyes were full of glee, and he was grinning manically. 

“You fools are focused on violence, figuring out how to throw the next punch or start the next conflict. You are nothing but servants of the War. You are nothing but the pawns of Apocalypse… And yet you are following the wrong cause. Peace is the true answer to all of this, and it will allow everyone to lead happy lives… So yeah, I’m antagonizing you knaves so that you can recognize who the true enemy is.”

“Y-you didn’t,” Azura gasped.

Hríd laughs in response. “Or did I?

 _He… he has to be lying…._ Ike thinks to himself. _The evidence Kiran, Ephraim, and I gathered together doesn’t point at him at all…_

_We need to put a stop to this before we all die because he hijacked the game._

_We can’t allow him to win, since it seems that he has fallen to **war** and **despair** as well. _

_Get ready, Hríd. I will fight you and win for the sake of hope_

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for making Hrid a dick. I truly am. The more I wrote this, the more he seemed like Arvis… Maybe he got possessed? IDK
> 
> Anyway, in case you’re wondering, Arvis murdered Celica. I did toy with either Edelgard or Eir being the killer so that Arvis could be the MM, but I wasn’t sure.
> 
> Then I remembered that I didn’t have 16 students when I first started writing this, so the Mastermind is… Grima. Or Marth.
> 
> Part of me wants to write more for this AU. If I do, I'll call it part of the "Danganronpa: Unhinged Hope" series. I might edit it so that it's Arvis who loses it, and actually give people more serious talents. Not sure if I will continue this though, and if I do, it might be one shot about different aspects of the Killing Game or the Royal School life (AKA the non Despair AU).


End file.
